


Perfect date

by BlaCkreed4



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-01
Updated: 2018-03-01
Packaged: 2019-03-25 17:24:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13839504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlaCkreed4/pseuds/BlaCkreed4
Summary: Tezuka and Atobe travelled to the Swiss alps to ski, but are momentarily forced to stay indoor by the snow.





	Perfect date

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Italian challenge by Lande di Fandom "COW-T" (prompt: mountain)

It was cold outside the chalet. It was snowing and hence painting everything in white, more that it had been originally when they had arrived there.

Tezuka was glad that Atobe had brought him there: the Swiss alps. He had wished for a long time to go there and ski, and in that moment he realised how easy it was for his boyfriend to do everything he wanted. He felt luckier than ever for having him by his side.

On the other side, Atobe was delighted. He had rarely seen his lover so happy, and being the cause of such a beautiful feeling filled him with pride.

Unfortunately they couldn't go outside with that weather, they had to wait until it stopped snowing.

Even though, neither of them seemed to mind that.

They calmly unpacked their clothes and equipment, chatting and joking.

Atobe complained that Tezuka didn't let him bring a maid or a butler and therefore they had to care for themselves, but Kunimitsu rolled his eyes and silently brewed some hot chocolate for the both of them.

-Ah, my love!- Keigo said when the other pushed a mug in his hands. -You are so skilled! I am absolutely certain that this cocoa is going to be the best in the whole world because you prepared it with your love!-

Tezuka snorted at that sappiness.

-Let's drink it near the fireplace.- he proposed.

-Oh, it'll be lovely! So romantic!- Atobe replied.

Kunimitsu rolled his eyes again, but deep down he liked some romance every now and then. Therefore he shut up and listened to his boyfriend's sappy words.

They sat on the comfy armchairs that faced the lit fireplace, drinking from their hot cups and gazing at the falling snow out of the small chalet window.

It really was romantic, Tezuka thought. There was just one little detail to fix…

-Atobe.- he called the other.

-Yes, my love?- Keigo chirped.

-Would you please shut up for a few moments?- Kunimitsu asked in a soft tone of voice.

-If you wish, my love.- Atobe chuckled before granting his boyfriend's request.

-Thank you.-

Tezuka reached for the other’s hand and intertwined their fingers without moving his eyes away from the window.

That was a perfect date for him: closed in a mountain chalet, surrounded by nothing but snow and pine trees, drinking something hot in front of a fireplace with his boyfriend. _In silence._


End file.
